The miko exorcist
by InuDaiyokaiDemoness
Summary: Kagome lost everything , her love, her son, her best friends for the shikon jewel and when she falls down the well a strange green light envelopes her and she is thrown into the world of exorcists and akuma. A strange white haired boy takes her to the hectic headquarters and she becomes an exorcist herself. Will she start a new life here or will she just quit and run away?
1. Chapter 1

I would love it if you guys gave me some input on how my writing is. I would also like some help on ideas for chapters to come.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shrieked as Naraku impaled her love straight through the heart. The evil hanyou laughed at her pain.

Kagome glared at Naraku with hate apparent in his eyes. She grabbed the last three arrows in her quiver and fired them one after the other at the center of her grief. Naraku screamed in pain as two arrows pierced his arm and his leg. The last arrow that fired struck him through the heart, the hanyou started to dissolve into ash. The last thing to drop was the thing she spent two years of her trying to find and it cost her all at her friends, her son, and her love. She picked of the jewel and it turned from the ugly purple to its original pink glow.

"I wish to always be able to protect the ones I love" she said while holding the jewel close to her chest.

Kagome started remembering things that she had never done before. She started to remember how to use a sword on a master level. She started to remember how to fight hand to hand. Kagome couldn't think as to why the jewel was giving her memories like this but she was snapped out of contemplating when pain shot through her body. The jewel plunged back into her hip where it had come from in the first place. Kagome passed out half from exhaustion and half from the pain.

The onyx haired girl woke up to the sound of a weak and familiar 'mew'. Kagome jumped up and ignored the pain all over her body and ran toward the sound. She hovered over the nekomata and used her healing powers to bring back her only friend that is alive.

"Kirara?" Kagome whispered hopefully and the cats eyes flew open

"Mew" kirara said and jumped into her new mistresses lap

"Hey kirara it's just us now" Kagome whispered into kirara a fuzzy ear

Kagome stood up with kirara on her shoulder and she walked over to her adopted son and cradled his cold body in her arms.

"If only I was kitsune. I could have really adopted you" she let a sad smile appear on her face.

Then she set him down and walked over to her love. With a sad smile she grabbed his sword and strapped it to her waist then she walked over to the lecherous monk and her best friend. She grabbed his staff and her hiraikotsu, she strapped the giant boomerang to her back and used the staff as support. The blue eyed girl made her way towards the well and jumped in with the nekomata on her shoulder. A strange green light enveloped the two and all of the weapons shrunk and clipped onto a chain that appeared around her wrist. Strange golden orbs went into each of the shrunken weapons and one went into her wound that the jewel made. Kagome yelled out in pain as the jewel came back out the injury and changed into a katana with a pink ribbon on the hilt. The miko grabbed the new katana in front of her and strapped it on her hip, where the tetsusaiga would have been if it had not shrunk, and then her feet hit the ground. The wounded priestess crawled out of the well with the little strength she had left and walked in no direction in particular she just walked. The onyx haired priestess stumbled across a farm house and she collapsed on the step.

When Kagome woke up she was warm and her wounds had healed. She sat up and saw her faithful companion looking at her with worry

"Don't worry kirara I'm fine" Kagome said with a smile then she heard the door open

"That is on smart cat you got there" an old woman said "that cat wouldn't stop meowing until I opened the door" she spat and took a puff off her cigarette

"Thank you miss" Kagome said

"Call me mother. You must be hungry, you have been asleep for a week now"

"A week?! What's today's date?" Kagome asked frantically

"It's August 17, 1867" mother said

"What country" the onyx haired girl asked nervously

"Do you not know anything? It's England"

"Thank you mother. I'm sorry for burdening you I shall take my leave" Kagome said standing up

"Be careful and make sure you don't get yourself killed" she said

Kagome started down the dirt path that lead to the main road. She made her way to what she thought was a town because of all the auras. She stuck out like a sore thumb because of her miko garbs and luckily mother had washed them so their was no blood stains in them. Kirara was trailing after Kagome happily and she jumped up onto her mistresses shoulder. The onyx haired girl smiled at the nekomata when she heard a loud boom then people screaming. Kagome ran to the area where she heard the screaming and she came face to face with a creature that had cannons all over its body and something next to it and it looked in pain. Kagome grabbed for her katana and then charged the demon thing. She jumped up and brought her sword down onto the things head, it blew up and Kagome looked around at the destruction that thing did.

"Thank you madam exorcist" a woman said

"Your welcome. Is everyone alright here?" Kagome asked her and she nodded

Kagome searched around the rubble for anyone that could have gotten caught under it but she found none. Kagome started to walk away when someone grabbed her wrist

"Did you kill that akuma?" A white haired boy asked

"Yes and?" Kagome asked

"You are an accommodator of innocence. I'm going to have to take you back to headquarters, by the way I'm Allen Walker" he smiled

"That thing I killed, what was the thing next to it? It looked in pain" Kagome questioned and the white haired boy paled

"You can see that?" He questioned in shock

"Yes, can't everyone?" Kagome questioned and he shook his head

"No, I'm the only exorcist who can see them because of my cursed eye" he stated

"Oh. Well let's go to this headquarters place and by the way i'm Kagome " the miko said and Allen nodded

After a day of traveling by train they arrived at a very creepy building that gave Kagome the creeps. Allen lead Kagome through the big doors and kirara jumped off kagome's shoulder and ran around the corner

"Kirara!" The miko ran after her. When Kagome turned the corner she saw kirara perched on a tall man's shoulder. He looked extremely pissed. "Kirara leave him alone" Kagome said and pulled her off of his shoulder he turned around and saw what she was wearing and his eyes widened with surprised

"Your a priestess" He stated "Moyashi, keep your pets under control" he growled

"It's Allen, bakanda" he spat

"Be quiet bakas" Kagome growled "Allen you are kinda short and kanda is it? Get that damn stick out of you ass"

"What did you say onna?" His eyes darkened

"Get the damn stick out of your ass" She said and he drew his sword. Kirara changed into her battle form surprising Allen and kanda. "Great, you pissed kirara off" Kagome huffed "kirara it's okay he's just an idiot"

Kirara changed back and Kagome walked away leaving Allen to run after her. The cursed boy caught up with the miko and decided it would be wise to let her be for now. He led her to the science division so she could meet komui. Everyone in the science division looked at her as she walked behind Allen. She was lead into a room with mountains of papers

"Komui this is Kagome. She is an accommodator." Allen said

"Great" komui smiled


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome was lead down to a weird room where komui told her all about innocence and the earl. Kagome was about to ask him a question when she was suddenly lifted off the ground and was turned to face a giant white thing

"12,36,42,58,65,79,83,88,93,96,97 percent is your maximum synchronization rate" It said and let Kagome back down

"Komui?" Kagome questioned charging him and punching him "tell me what's going to happen next time!" She yelled angrily

Kagome was taken back up to the science division where a boy was waiting to take her measurements for her uniform

"How would you like your uniform?" He asked while taking measurements

"Umm. Pants and a jacket that only buttons up the torso" the miko said

"Alright" the boy in glasses nodded and took off

Kagome whistled and kirara came running. The miko and the nekomata walked around the halls to explore the giant building. Kagome ran into a small man with, what looked like panda markings, on his eyes

"Lady Kagome?" He whispered awestruck

"Some people used to call me that but I just go by Kagome now" she said

"The Shikon miko?" He said and she nodded "you can call me bookman. It's an honor to meet you" he bowed

"Can you please keep me being the Shikon miko a secret?" Kagome looked at him with pleading eyed and he nodded "thank you bookman" she smiled and continued her walk

She wandered around the order aimlessly until she sensed Allen's aura up ahead. The miko walked a little faster and when she saw the white haired boy she smiled and called out

"Hey Allen"

"Huh? Oh hey Kagome" the cursed boy smiled at her "This is leena lee"

"Hello" the girl with pigtails said

"Hello I'm Kagome Higurashi" Kagome smiled

"Would you like a tour of the order?" She questioned

"Yes please, that would be greatly appreciated" The miko said while kirara jumped onto her shoulder

"Ah! It's that giant fire cat thing" Allen said backing up

"Calm down. She was just on high alert because kanda grabbed for his sword" Kagome said and kirara mewed

"She is so cute" leena lee squealed and kirara jumped into the girls arms

Leena lee showed Kagome around the order and they became fast friends. Leena lee showed Kagome her room and it was right next to a very weird power but Kagome ignored it for now. Leena lee led Kagome an Allen to the dining hall.

"Thank god we're here I'm starving" Allen remarked

"You're always hungry, Allen." leena lee giggled and Allen laughed

All three got in line and Allen was in front of the miko. She watched in shock a he ordered 12 dishes and the cook looked absolutely delighted. He had all of the dishes out on record time.

"I'm jerry. What would you like honey?" He asked with a smile

"Can I have soba noodles please?" Kagome asked

"We got a polite one here. Why of course sweetie" he said and disappeared into the kitchen and reappeared after a few minutes with her good

"Thank you" Kagome smiled and went to sit down with her new friends.

They talked about nothing in particular and they wanted Kagome to meet lavi when he got back from his mission. Kagome stopped eating when she heard a loud bang and turned to see Kanda choking a finder. Kagome pulled off the bow and arrow from her bracelet and pulled the string back

"Innocence activate, power level 15 percent" Kagome said and an arrow materialized. She let it fly towards Kanda and he jumped out of the way, dropping the finder

"What the hell?" He glared daggers at Kagome

"I'm trying to enjoy my first meal here and lord stick-up-his-ass is disrupting it." Kagome returned the glare.

"Watch what you say onna" he snarled

"I have faced things that are way scarier than you Baka" Kagome sneered.

"Hn" the swordsman spat and stormed out of the room

Kagome deactivated her innocence and sat back down with her friends. They looked at her with shocks expressions. Allen looked at her like she escaped death

"Kagome, you're alive" Allen exclaimed

"He isn't that scary you know. I have faced way worse" Kagome said while eating cold noodles.

"Just watch you back" Allen said

"If you didn't notice I was only at 15 percent activation and if I was to go to my maximum synchronization rate he wouldn't stand a chance" the miko said standing up "see you guys tomorrow" she smiled and left the room.

The miko made her way to her room and she felt the strange power that she felt last time she passed her room. She cracked the door open that the power was coming from and she saw a glowing lotus flower. The room was dark and she couldn't see anything but the lotus flower in the hour glass. She walked towards it and her katana was glowing a bright pink in its sheath.

"What do you think you're doing?" A cold voice sounded from behind her

"Looking at the pretty flower" she said innocently

"Get out of my room" the person behind her growled

"Oh. Kanda it's you" she said with distaste "Maybe I should sick kirara on you again" she smirked and he growled and shoved her out of his room

The onyx haired girl smirked as she was shoved out of the swordsmans room. Kagome plucked kirara off of her shoulder and held her in one arm as she opened the door and set her on the bed.

"Kirara, do you miss them?"

"Mew" she said and Kagome chuckled

"So do I. But this is our new family" the miko smiled and laid down on her bed and let a dreamless sleep sweep her away.

The next morning Kagome walked down to the dining hall with nothing on her mind but breakfast. The nekomata trailed behind her mistress and watched her with amusement as the miko ignored everyone she passed. When the onyx haired girl arrived at the dining hall she got in line and ordered an omelet and a fried fish.

The onyx haired girl sat down at a table by herself with kirara sitting on the table mowing down on her fish. Kagome was halfway done with her omelet when Allen, Leena lee, and a red haired boy. She looked up and smiled at the three"Strike!" The red haired boy said and ran up to Kagome "I'm lavi and you are?" He grabbed her hand

"Kagome" she said taking her hand away from him and continued eating her omelet.

"Kagome, Komui wants to see you about your first mission." Leena lee said with a smile and Kagome nodded

"Come on kirara" she smiled and the nekomata followed close behind

Kagome made her way to komui's office and her way was blocked by the boy that took her measurements the other day. He handed her a bag and ran back to his desk to continue on the mountain of paperwork. Kagome made her way to the nearest bathroom to change. She put her pants on and her jacket. She buttoned up her jacket which only buttoned up the torso and the rest flowed around her katana. The miko made her way to komui's office and when she opened the door she saw kanda sitting on the couch with his arms crossed.

"Komui, if you think I'm supposed to go on a mission with bundles of joy over there" she pointed to the swordsman "then you crazy!" She finished and kanda smirked

"Looks like you get to go on a mission with me and me alone" he said with an evil smirk

"Kanda I could kill you in a matter of seconds." The miko said and kirara hissed at him

"Sure" he scoffed and she frowned

"Hey! You two will be going to Anderson to find an accommodation that is said to where the robes of a priest." The over excited man said "you leave now"

"Alright, we'll be back" Kagome turned and walked out of the room with kanda close behind.

The two arrived in Anderson two days later and when they arrived it was pretty much a ghost town. Their was occasionally the unfriendly local but everything seemed fine. They rented a hotel room with two beds and started to search for clues. The miko felt akuma approaching and they were way more powerful than the level one she fought last time.

"Hey kanda! We got akuma closing in around us" she yelled and he got his sword ready. "Innocence activate, level five power output 60 percent. " she said and pulled the bow off of her bracelet.

She pulled the string back and a pink arrow appeared and she let it fly towards the closest akuma. They fought hoards of akuma when someone started helping them. Kagome saw flashes of purple but the akuma kept her busy and she couldn't see the persons face. Once the last akuma was slain the miko deactivated her innocence and kirara came out of an abandoned house.

"Kanda are you okay?" Kagome called out and got a growl in return "He's okay" she said to herself

"Lady Kagome?" A familiar voice called

"M-miroku?" She stuttered turning around

"Onna, who is that?" Kanda growled but she ignored him and ran up to the monk.

"Miroku!" She jumped into his arms and hugged him

"Lady Kagome, you missed me that much?" He questioned while inching toward her backside

"Yes I thought you were dead" she said Smiling and then her hand slapped his face "PERVERT!"

"Ah! I missed that" he held his face tenderly

"Miroku, how did you get here and how do you talk english?" She questioned and decided to leave the part of her taking his staff a secret because he had another one with him

"I remember being stabbed by Naraku then waking up underneath a tree. I have been here for six months I had to learn English to survive." The monk explained

"Wonderful! Now we have to take you back to headquarters" she squeaked and kirara jumped onto his shoulder

"Kirara! Old friend" he smiled and she mewed with joy

"How do you know him?" Kanda questioned suspiciously

"Old friends" she replied simply.

They all traveled back to headquarters and the old friends used that time to catch up. When they arrived Kagome introduced him to leena lee and Allen. Kanda ditched them as soon as they got back and Kagome led the monk to komui's office. She opened the door and miroku's eyes widened at the mess.

"Miroku this is komui he is the head of central" The miko explained "Komui this is Miroku. He is an old friend"

"We'll Miroku who found you first?" Komui said jokingly

"It was lady Kagome but that swordsman was quite skilled" the monk said and komui raised a brow

"Lady Kagome?" He questioned

"I'm a priestess Komui" Kagome said and he nodded

"Please come with me Miroku" komui said smiling evilly

"Have fun" the miko waved and giggled

The miko waited outside the science division with kirara on her shoulder. Kagome sat down with her back on the wall and the nekomata sat on her lap. Kagome started to doze off when the door opened and a slightly pale Miroku came out.

"How was it?" She giggled

"I want to kill komui" he said "This giant white thing named hiblaska picked me up and..." The monk started rambling

"Hey, how about we go get some food?" The miko suggested

"Sounds good" the lecherous monk said and they made their way to the dining hall.

Kagome ordered soba noodles and when Miroku was up he was a little taken aback by the person that came to take his order

"I'm Jerry and you are?" Jerry said with a smile

"Miroku. Can I have fried fish" Miroku said with a forced smile

"Anything for you, cutie" Jerry winked and the monk paled.

Once Miroku got his food he thanked Jerry and made his way over to the Shikon miko. He sat across from her and dug into the food.

"Lady Kagome, where did the jewel go?" He broke the silence

"It turned into this katana" she pointed to the sword on her waist

"Really? That's amazing. I thought it would have gone back into your body" he said taking another bite of his fish.

"It did but then it came back out." She explained. "Hey leena lee, Allen, Lavi!" She waved to the group that walked through the door

"Hey Kagome" Allen smiled and Kagome returned it.

"Leena lee will you please give Miroku a tour of the black order?" The miko questioned

"Yes that's why I came in here" leena lee explained

"We'll then let's get the tour started" Miroku said enthusiastically

"Hands to yourself lecher" Kagome growled and the monk nodded

"Yes, lady Kagome" he smiled and they left

"Lady Kagome? Are you royalty?" Allen asked confused

"Well...I...I'm a priestess and he respects me" she explained and Allen just nodded.

"Lady Kagome..." Lavi said "I've heard that before"

"Let's get Allen some food" Kagome said and dragged the two towards the line.

All three stood in line and Kagome helped the white haired boy carry all of his food back to the table. When they reached the table Kagome sat next to Allen and lavi sat across them. They were all laughing and having fun talking. After Allen and lavi finished eating lavi left to find bookman.

"I can walk you to your room if you would like" Allen offered

"Thank you" the miko smiled and the nekomata mewed

They all walked down the hall by the science division and Kagome heard a boom and was then tackled to the ground

"Are you okay?" Allen exclaims

"Yes but what was that?!" The miko said

"That" he pointed at a giant robot while he got off of her

"Make woman exorcist more manly" is said an gassed kagome and she fell back into Allen's arms

"Allen's arm is broken he needs it fixed!" Komui yelled and Allen paled

Allen was being chased around by the giant robot when he activated his anti akuma weapon and was shot by a blow dart by komui and was knocked out. The robot had just pulled Allen into itself when Kagome came into consciousness

"Innocence activate level nine, innocence at 97 percent" she slurred out and drew her katana.

Everyone was silent as she cut off the robots head and kicked the door open and pulled out the dazed Allen. He was wrapped up in bandages and the miko help him unwrap himself when he looked up at her he said

"K-Kagome? When did you get ears and tails" he said and she tilted her head in confusion

"What? I don't" she said as she felt fox ears on her head "Miroku!" She screamed "Why am I a kitsune?!" She said as she stood up straight and counted her tails "A nine tailed kitsune?" She yelled and searched for the monk.

"Lady Kagome what's wro...oh" he said slowing to a stop "You took something from each of us" he gestured to the bracelet "But you didn't take anything from shippo so I'm guessing you just awakened your kitsune blood"

"What?! You're kidding. How is that possible?" She questioned

"Did you do anything to him before you jumped in the well?" The monk asked and Kagome thought

"Yes. I said if only I was kitsune I could really adopt you" she whispered and Miroku chuckled

"Well there you go" he laughed and kagomes ears flattened on her head

"Shut up you baka" she whirled around and stormed towards her room

Her faithful nekomata followed her and when the miko went to open her door the swordsman came out of the black hole he calls his room. Kagome was startled by his sudden appearance but didn't show it.

"Onna?" His eyes widened when he spotted her new appearance

"What?! You never seen a kitsune before?" She growled

"I didn't know you were into this kinky vixen girl stuff" his eyes lit up with mirth

"Wha-what?! I am not!" Her face turned a deep shade of red "SIT BOY" she yelled and disappeared into her room.

"Sit?" He shook his head and walked off

The new demoness sunk to the floor and wrapped her tails around herself. The nekomata tried to comfort her mistress but the miko smiled and told her everything was fine. Kagome changed into her pjs and went to bed and her dreams were full of memories of her adventures in the Sengoku Jidai.

When the miko awoke she still had all of her demon attributes and she remembered what shippo would do when he wanted to look human. She whispered a few words and a concealing spell hid all of her demon attributes. She smiled and changed into the exorcist uniform and brushed her teeth. She was about to brush her hair when her the nekomata hissed and stopped her from picking it up. Kirara shook her head and Kagome left her room without brushing her hair.

Kagome walked down the hall to the science division to see if Komui had a mission for her to go on. She walked through the science division occasionally being waved to. She opened the door and she saw Komui and Lavi talking and when the komui spotted her he smiled

"You're going on a mission with Lavi. You will leave for France in three hours" he stated

"Kagome! We get to go to the city of love together" Lavi said with a smile and the onyx haired girl frowned


End file.
